Slave
by RoseyR
Summary: Len has always loved her, people say he was obsessed with her, and that maybe true, especially when Len kidnaps Rin and hidden her inside his house, where no one can find her, and he would do anything, especially something extreme to make sure no one finds her, and takes her away from him. RinxLen a lemon story!
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo a new lemon story! I actually thought of the idea after seeing a few fics of Len kidnapping Rin and, you know, do stuff to her, but in this one, Len is still normal-ish, all he wants is for Rin to love him, even if he gotta do something extreme! anyways hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, if I did, Rin and Len would only be singing couple songs together... :D**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Here is your package, and I need you to sign here, Mr. Kagamine," Gumi said.

"Come on Gumi, it's me, you've been delivering my package for awhile now, so you can just call me Len," Gumi giggled and then shortly sighed.

"I know I know, the job is kinda forcing me to do it, but I guess I can do that for you, Len," Gumi said as she handed me the box.

"Thank you Gumi, I'v been dying to try these out," I said.

"You know Len, it's a bit weird that you would use these on yourself, I mean these "toys" are mostly for women, you know," Gumi said.

"I know, I'm actually going to use them for a special girl of mine," I explained.

"Oh nice, looks like Len Kagamine finally is settling down with a girl," Gumi said, "I'm just glad you're finally over with that one girl you really like a long time ago, what was her name?"

"It's...Rin Kagane," I answered.

"Oh right! well glad your mind is over with her, I was actually kinda worried that you might never find someone, if you keep on being obsessed with that girl, especially when she already has a boyfriend,"

"Oh don't worry about it Gumi, I actually found a way to deal with my little obsession," I said.

"Well that's good, you know, maybe I should meet that Rin girl one day, she seems really nice, maybe we can all become good friends," Gumi cheered.

"I-I don't think that'll be possible for awhile, cause, Rin is...gone for awhile," I explained.

"Oh she is? is she on a vacation?'

"Y-you can say that,"

"Okay...wait, how did you know she was going on a-"

"Listen Gumi, I love to chat with you and all, but I can't have my girl waiting you know,"

"...okay, well I'll see you later Len," Gumi said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Yeah, see ya," I said as I quickly closed the door, "That was a close one, hopefully she won't be too suspicious."

I started walking down to my basement, where she would be, as I open the door to the basement, I saw the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, Rin, naked on the floor, with a collar around her neck saying 'Property of Len Kagamine' and is tied up near a stake in the ground, she was also wearing a blindfold, so she wouldn't try seeing anything that could help her escape, I also tied her hands and legs just in case, and put a cloth around her mouth, so she would try to scream from the basement, when I'm upstairs with company with me.

I approached Rin, with a grin on my face.

"Hey Rin," I said gently.

"...L-Len i-is t-that you?" she stuttered, which was absolutely cute.

"Of course it's me love, I am the only one that knows you're down here," I said.

"...L-Len, p-please let me go, I-I want to go home," Rin cried, which cause the blindfold to get soak in her tears.

"Hey, don't cry, one day I'll let you go, but not until I know you will love me and me only, and no one else," I said.**  
**

"...B-but, I CAN'T LOVE YOU LEN! I'M IN LOVE WITH KAITO!" she exclaimed.

"...You know Rin, being disobedient will only lead you to being punish, I guess you really want to be punish again," I said.

"P-please L-Len, d-don't!" she cried.

"Sorry Rin, but when someone that belongs to me is disobedient, I have to give them punishment, but don't worry Rin, I bought a couple of toys we can use, while you get your punishment," I said as I took the many sex toys out of the box.

"Now, why don't we get that blindfold off of you," I suggested.

I took the blindfold off to reveal a beautiful cerulean eyes in front me.

"There now, now I can see your beautiful eyes while we do this," I said.

Before I could let Rin say anything else, I took the chain off the take and carried her to my bedroom, where it'll be more comfortable. As soon as we reached the bedroom, I laid her down on top of the bed, and tied her hands to the backboard of the bed.

"This is going to be so much fun Rinny, especially since I get to use these," I said as I held up a vibrator, a mouth gag, and a whip.

She stared at me in horror, while I just smirk at her.

I then started kissing her on the mouth, easily sliding my tongue inside her own mouth, and played with her nipples. She then let out a moan. Soon I decided to finger her, until she was nice and wet.

"Ah~"

I smirked at her cute little moans, I started to nibble on her neck, renewing my mark from the last time I "punished" her, and she let out another moan.

"Ah!~ L-Len!" she moaned.

I then lowered my head to suck on her right nipple, and then I put my entire mouth over her right breast, while on hand was playing with her other breast, and my other hand, was fingering her, now with three fingers.

She started to mewl, at the pleasure, I took my fingers out, as I got the vibrator from the table next to the bed.

"Let's see how good this thing can really make you scream," I said as I plunged the vibrator inside her.

"AH!" she screamed.

I turned the vibrator at a low speed, while thrusting it into her, and I deep kissed her, while doing it. I started to make the speed go higher and higher, and she moan and screamed louder and louder, when I made the vibrator go to max speed, she broke the kiss and screamed her head off.

"AHHHHH~!"

I was really enjoying her lovely screams, and I could also feel my erection growing soon, I took the vibrator out of her, and took my pants and shorts off, letting my huge erection to breath. I then towered over her, and position myself near her entrance. I then plunged into her.

"Oh God!~" she screamed.

I didn't wait for her to get use to it, I just started thrusting into her, pounding madly into her, and she would scream and moan loudly. I started sweating, and I was panting, the pleasure was really good. All I could mostly hear, was Rin moaning and skin pounding into each other. I soon felt my time was coming, and from the way Rin looks, her time was going to come as well. With one last thrust, I pulled out quickly and got her abdomen covered in my sex juice.

"F-fucking god..." I said out of breath.

I then laid next to her, still catching both of out breaths, I pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and smile at her.

"I'm really glad I decided to do this, this is the best thing I have ever done in my life," I said with a smirk.

"...Y-you know, s-someone is going to try to find me, and once they do, y-you'll be in a lot of trouble Len," she said.

"That'll never happen, especially when I kept you hidden very well, besides if anyone finds you, I'll just simply do something about it, so we can be together forever," I said.

"..."

I just smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Rin, I love you, and don't worry, we'll use the other toys very soon," I said as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Well wasn't that sadistic of Len, eh heh, anyways the next chapter will have Rin explained what happened before all this happened, and Len will also explained his side of his story, on why he's doing this, so yeah, hope you guys enjoy and hope you'll be eager for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Rosey here! sorry to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter and all, but you know, been busy with school and stuff, but here is the second chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

After Len finally fell asleep, I tried finding a way to escape from this place, after trying and trying to think of a plan, I gave up knowing there is no way for me to escape, Len pretty much put details on everything to make sure I won't escape, either he done this before, or he has seen way too many movies.

I sighed and just rest and find a way to escape tomorrow, while I was falling asleep, I started to regret the day Len "invited me over" to have a best friend dinner party.

**Flashback**

***knock* *knock***

I was at Len's mansion to have the dinner party Len invited me over for, I was a bit suspicious on why Len invited me randomly, but I just shrugged it off. The door opened to reveal Len.

"Oh! hello Len-kun," I said.

"Hello Rin-san, it's great to have you come to my home," Len said.

"Y-yes, though I do have to say, it's unexpected," I said.

"Well I thought I would spend sometime with my best friend in the entire world," Len said.

"It would be great to spend time with you again, especially after being with Kaito-kun lately," I said.

I didn't know why, but I felt a dark aura coming from Len after I said Kaito's name.

"R-right...Kaito...your boyfriend..." Len tried to say, especially the word boyfriend, and I thought Len's eye twitched when he said Kaito's name and the word 'boyfriend' in the same sentence.

"Len? are you alright?" I asked.

"N-never better! come on, dinner is ready,"

I was a even more suspicious at how Len acted earlier, but decided to go along with it. I sat at the end of the table, right across from Len, and I do have to admit the food looked delicious.

"Wow Len, the food looks great!" I exclaimed.

"Wait till you try it,"

I started to eat the food in front of me, and I have to say it was delicious.

"Mmm! this is really good Len, I'm actually surprised you made this, especially when you were terrible in cooking class back in high school," I laughed.

"Well I thought I would learn how to cook, especially when I live alone in this mansion of mine," Len said.

"...You know Len, you don't have to be alone, you should try finding a girlfriend, maybe I can set you up with Miku or maybe Neru," I suggested.

"They're...nice, but I'm not into leek lovers, or girls obsessed with their phones," Len replied.

"Oh come on they're nice, you might get along with Neru," I said.

"No thanks, besides, I already have my heart for someone else,"

"Really! who is?" I asked as I took a sip from my wine.

"...It's you Rin," Len said.

I almost choked on the wine, luckily I was able to swallow it.

"...L-Len, I flattered, but I'm with Kaito-kun, and besides, we're just fr-"

"I don't want to be just friends, Rin!" Len exclaimed. "I love you! I can't get you out of my mind! I love you since the first day I met you! I love you Rin!"

I just sat there in silence.

"L-Len...I-I think I should go," I said.

"You're not going anywhere,"

Before I could leave, my head feel dizzy, and my body felt weak.

"Wha?"

"I hope you enjoyed the wine Rin," Len said before I collapsed on the floor.

I woke up a few hours later, but chained up to the wall, my head was still a bit dizzy, and my vision was still blurry, but I saw a yellow blob across from me, and I could already tell it was Len.

"L-Len? is that you?"

"Of course it's me princess," Len said with a smile.

"Len, where am I?"

"You're just down in my basement, I actually decorated it for this occasion,"

"What?! y-you planned this!?" I exclaimed.

"Of course sweetheart, if I wanted to be with you, I had to be prepared," Len said with a smirk.

"P-please Len, just let me go," I said about to cry.

"Don't cry my love, I'll let you go, until you truly love me and no one else,"

"What?! L-Len my heart belongs to Kaito! besides someone will know I'm missing, and they'll know that you took me!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it, if anyone who comes here asks about you, I'll simply say you were out of town on vacation, and if you loving me will take even longer, I'll say you were died during your 'trip',"

"...B-but someone will call and-"

"Don't worry about that, I just deleted your phone number, now whenever someone calls you, your number won't exist,"

I started to panic, he was one step ahead, now I know escaping will be impossible.

"Well Rin, since you're going to be staying here for awhile, why don't we make you stay a bit more fun,"

"F-fun?" I stuttered.

He started walking towards me, and put his hands on the collar of my blouse, he then started to unbutton them.

"Kya! w-what are you doing?!" I exclaimed with embarrassment.

"Don't worry Rin, I''v been practicing with a look-alike doll of you, so I basically know what I'm doing," Len said as he successfully unbutton my blouse.

"L-look-alike doll?"

"Of course Rin, since I love you so much, I had to prepare myself before doing something I really wanted to do with you, so I use a look-alike doll of you, and "practice" with it," Len said.

I don't know whether I should be scared or be creep out by him having a doll that looks exactly like me.

"Let's get this cute bra of your off of you," Len said as his right hand was on my back, so he can unlatch my bra.

"Kya!" I screamed.

Len successfully got my bra off, and without hesitating, he put his entire mouth over my right breast. I moan unexpectedly, and I felt Len smirk after I moaned. He then use his right hand to play and pinch my other breast, while his free hand was pulling down my skirt.

"L-Len! p-please stop!" I barely said.

He didn't listed to be, and started to suck on my breasts harder, and he successfully got my skirt off, and was rubbing my area through my panties.

"A-ah!~" I moaned again.

"My my Rin, you're already wet, you must really enjoy this," Len said as he started to tug my panties down.

Once he got my panties off, he plunged a finger into me. I mewled with pleasure, even though this was foreign for me, it felt so good. He started to thrust his finger in and out of me in a slow pace, but soon he quicken his pace when I got even wetter. He then added another finger and another, and he quicken his pace even more, I felt something weird built up in my stomach, and I felt like something was going to come out.

"Ah! L-Len I-I'm-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Len pulled his fingers out of me. I don't know why, but I missed the sensation of his fingers, but soon he replace his fingers with his huge, and throbbing erection. I screamed from the pain, he waited for me to calm down, and when I relaxed a bit, he started to thrust into me, he started out slow, but quicken his pace. I started panting trying to catch my breath, and moan from the pleasure building up. With one final thrust I screamed, and everything was white in my eyes, after my vision cleared up, and my head dropped, my lips were met with Len's lips. They were pretty rough because he was forcing the kiss, but I could still hint the passion and love in them somewhere. He deepen the kiss, when my mouth was open a few seconds ago, and I could feel his tongue rubbing against everything in my mouth.

Once he pulled away, he started to kiss my neck, and bit on it. He then made a mark on the skin of my neck.

"There, now you'll know you belong to me and me only," Len said. "Oh I also got this for you."

Len pulled a dog collar out of his pocket, and the tag on the collar said, "Property of Len Kagamine."

"..."

"This will look great on you Rinny, and it's also very kinky," Len said as he put the collar around my neck. "Well it's getting late, we should go to bed, hope you rest easy Rin, cause we'll be doing this again tomorrow," Len said as he walked out of the basement, leaving me still chained up. I couldn't help, but cry in terror.

**End of Flashback**

Ever since that day, Len has been touching me, and making love with me in many different ways. They maybe pleasurable, but this is still forced. I might love Len in a different way, but if Len is going to act this way, then I have no choice, but find a way out of here, and call the police.

"I'm sorry Len, but this has gone too far," I said to myself.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Well that was Rin's side of the story, just in case you don't understand, Rin said she might fall in love with Len in a normal situation, but she doesn't want to love him when he acts this way, so she's going to find a way to escape, and get Len arrested hoping being away from her, he'll gain some sensed...or not, anyways Revies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo guys! here is chapter 3! also I want to say I'm sorry that I can't update faster, but you know school and my life in general are busy during the week days, but I'm mostly free on the weekends! so don't worry I'll try to update as fast as I can!**

**Rin: Rosey does not own Vocaloid!**

**Rosey: I wish I did, so you can be mine and mine alone!**

**Rin: ...Did you get that line from Len?**

**Rosey: Yes, yes I did.**

**Rin: *sigh* Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

I woke up a bit to see Rin resting next to me, I remember she was still tied up on the backboard of the bed, I was about to untie her, but I remember that if I did, Rin would try to escape, and Rin will never love me, now I know what you're thinking, and no I'm not insane or have a brain problem, it's true, I love Rin Kagane! I love her so much it hurts, I thought I could handle me loving her, while we're just friends, but ever since she met Kaito, I started growing jealous, and my heart started to ache, I knew that if I don't do anything, I'd go insane.

While thinking of this, I started to remember the day I fell in love with Rin.

**Flashback**

"Class I would like you to meet Rin Kagane!" Sensei Meiko said, "you may come in now ."

I was in high school, the day I met Rin, was the day I experienced my first love. Rin the new student walked in and started to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rin Kagane, I moved here from England to Japan, I like oranges and cats, I hope to be friends with all of you," Rin said.

A girl name Miku then raised her hand to ask a question.

"Um if you don't mind, how do you know how to speak Japanese?" Miku asked.

"Oh well my mother and father were actually born here in Japanese, and they taught me to speak Japanese, we decided to move back to Japan, since my father got a job offering that is back here in Japan," Rin explained.

"Very interesting Rin, now you go ahead and sit next to-"

Miku then tried getting sensei Meiko to get Rin to sit next to her, but Sensei Meiko picked me.

"Len Kagamine, Len please raise your hand," Sensei Meiko said.

I obeyed and raised my hand for Rin to find. Rin walked up the aisle to reach her seat, and when she made it to her seat, she sat down next to me.

"Alright class, it's time for free time, so if you all want to meet the new student or talk among yourselves you may, but quietly please," Meiko said as she went out through the doors to do whatever.

All the students then walked towards Rin's desk and bombarded her with many questions. When she finished answering the questions, everyone went back to their seats and started talking to their friends.

Rin then turned towards me, and gave me a smile that made my heart beat faster.

"Hi! the names Rin, but you probably already know that, and you must be Len right?" Rin said.

"Y-yeah, I'm Len, Len Kagamine," I replied.

"It's nice to meet you Len-kun," Rin said.

When she said my name like that, my heart beat even faster, and my cheeks were getting warmer.

"Upupupupu looks like someone is blushing~" Miku said out of nowhere.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Does Len-kun have a crush on a certain new student?~" Miku said teasingly.

"N-no I don't!" I exclaimed.

"Okay then, then you don't mind if I borrow Rin-chan from you do you?" Miku said.

Before I could reply, Miku already dragged Rin away from me and started talking and giggling with each other, for some reason, I felt disappointed that I couldn't talk to Rin.

_After School_

I was walking home when I heard a shriek.

"P-please go away!" a female voice shouted.

"Oh come on sweetheart, it'll be lots of fun~" a male voice said.

"N-NO!"

I started walking towards the voices, when I found who the voices were I immediately got angry. The female voice belonged to Rin and the male voice belonged to Akaito.

"P-please Akaito-san, I-I would like to be let go," Rin said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw but Rin-chan, I wanted to be with you~" Akaito said as his hand was rubbing her inner thigh.

I then got furious and pushed Akaito off of Rin.

"What hell!" Akaito exclaimed.

"If I see you do that to Rin again, I'll fucking punch that stupid face of yours!" I threatened.

I looked at him with furry in my eyes, when Akaito saw my eyes, he then backed away, scared, then started running off. I looked back at Rin, who watched me the entire time.

"T-Thank you Len-kun, y-you really saved me," Rin said as she wiped the tears with her sleeve.

"A-anytime Rin-chan," I said as I raised a hand to help her stand.

"Thank you," she said. "I should be getting home before mother and father worries about me."

"I-I'll walk you home then," I offered.

"That would be nice of you," she said.

We then walked towards Rin's house in an awkward silence, we finally reached Rin's house.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Rin," I said.

"Yeah, see ya," Rin said.

When she was about to go inside, she stopped, turned around, and kissed me on the left cheek.

"W-wha?" I said while blushing madly.

"That is a thank you for saving me, you're good friend, in fact let's be best friends," Rin said.

"...Y-yeah sure, best friends," I replied a bit disappointed that I was going to be stuck in the friend zone.

"Bye!" Rin said.

"Bye," I said as I saw her closed the door.

After that, me and Rin started hanging out with each other everyday during and after school, and during the weekends, I would go to her house, of she would come to my house to hang out, or we both would go out to see a movie, go to the mall, or get a bite to eat at a little cafe. Even though my love for Rin grew and grew, I didn't have the courage to tell her my feelings, especially when she only sees me as a friend, but I managed to still be happy, as long as I'm near Rin, I'm happy.

Things were going great, and when we graduated high school and went to collage together, everything changed.

I was sitting near a sakura tree outside, when I saw Rin rushing towards me.

"Leeeeeeennnn! you won't believe it, but Kaito-kun asked me out on a date!" Rin cheered.

"Oh...really, I guess you having a crush on him is working very...well for you..." I tried saying.

"Yeah, he's so handsome and sweet~ I'm so happy he asked me out!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well Rin, just be careful, I mean you might never know, Kaito could end up not being, who you expect," I said.

"I will, oh I should get ready, see ya later!" Rin said as she rushed towards her dorm.

I just sat there feeling disappointed, ever since we entered collage, and Rin met Kaito, she developed a crush on him, I don't see how she could like someone like him, he looked like a pedophile, and ice cream loving pedophile, I continued sitting there, until I had an idea, I decided I would spy on them, and if Kaito does anything bad to Rin, I would save Rin, just like how I saved her from Akaito back in high school.

_Later_

Rin and Kaito were on there date, while I hid behind a bush, I couldn't help, but blush at how beautiful Rin looked in her dress, maybe once Rin gives up her crush on Kaito and starts loving me, I'll get to see her wear that dress more often. While I was imagining me and Rin together, something offal got me out of my trance.

Rin and Kaito were kissing.

Worse is that that was Rin's first kiss, that kiss should have belonged to me! no one else, Rin belongs to me and me only!

Feeling frustrated and not wanting to see Rin and Kaito any longer, I rushed back to my dorm.

I invited Gumi over and told her everything, Gumi was the only one who knew about my feelings about Rin, even though she never got a chance to meet Rin in person, she was able to give me a few advice on what to do.

"Well, Len I think you should get over Rin now, it seems she really like Kaito," Gumi said.

"What!? I can't give up Rin, she's my love! she's the only one that understands me! and she belongs to me!" I exclaimed.

"Len, Rin isn't something that you own, Rin is her own person, and she has the right to choose whatever, and if you don't get over your love obsession, you might end up hurting Rin," Gumi said.

"I-I can't, I just love her too much..." I said.

"Then I suggest you tell her that, tell her how you feel," Gumi suggested.

"How, she's probably with Kaito now, it'll awkward confessing to her when she has a...boyfriend," I said struggling to say 'boyfriend'.

"Well even if she is already taken, you still have to tell her, or else you'll become worse if you bottle it up forever," Gumi said.

"...Alright, when do I tell her?"

"It's up to you, you can tell her tomorrow, next week, or after college, it's mostly up to you Len," Gumi said as she was about to leave.

"But just because you choose the day to tell her, you still have to tell her, or else it'll be worse for yourself," Gumi said as she left my dorm.

I processed what Gumi said, and she was right, I should tell Rin my feelings.

_next day_

The next day, Rin came up to with a huge smile on her face, I guess she had some good news.

"Len you won't believe it!" Rin exclaimed.

"Heh what is it?" I said with a small smile.

"Kaito and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" Rin said.

I thought I felt my heart stopped for a few seconds.

"T-that's great Rin, hope you two have a wonderful life together," I tried to say.

"Thanks Len-kun, oh and if you don't mind, I would like to eat lunch with Kaito-kun, if that's okay with you?" Rin asked.

"It's find Rin, go ahead," I said.

"Thank you! well see ya later!" Rin said as she ran off.

I felt like crying or yelling, I really wanted to tell Rin my confession, but I just couldn't, I guess I'll just have to wait.

Months has past, and Rin have been seeing Kaito more often, and less often seeing me, I felt depressed and lonely, I wanted Rin to be with me again, but because of Kaito, she doesn't have time for me, I want Rin to come back to me.

When me and Rin graduated from collage, Rin became a successful florists, while I ran my father's successful business, I was able to own a mansion myself, and earn a lot of money, but none of it matters, I just wanted to see Rin, but she was still with Kaito, one day she called me, and I was excited to hear her beautiful voice again.

"Hey Rin, it's been awhile since I last heard you," I said.

"Yeah, listen I called because I got some great news!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh what is it?" I asked.

"I think Kaito-kun is going to propose to me!"

"...What?"

"Yeah, I sorta accidentally saw him going to a jewelry store, and purchased an engagement ring!" Rin exclaimed.

"I...see," I said as my face darkened.

"Yeah! I guess you'll be calling me ~" Rin said.

The name was awful, it should be Mrs. Rin Kagamine!

"Well I should go,"

"Wait! Rin, I thought maybe we could have a dinner party, just the two of us, since we haven't been seeing each other lately," I said.

"Of course Len-kun, when is it?"

"This Saturday," I said.

"Alright, I'll be there," Rin said. "Well see ya."

"Bye,"

I hanged up the phone, and something just snapped. Who does that Shion guy think he is! about to propose to my Rin! no one takes my Rin away! no one! and after the dinner party this Saturday, Rin will finally be mine and mine only!

I couldn't help, but chuckle at the thought, as well as imagining Rin and me being together, and doing some...things together. I then realized Rin was still a virgin, looks like Kaito won't take away another thing that belongs to me.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll save you from that thief, you'll come back to me again, I promise," I said to myself as I start getting ready for the plan.

**End of Flashback**

And now here we are today, Rin is my own personal sex slave, and she belongs to me and me only, and no one, not even that Shion guy will take her away from me.

**EVER AGAIN!**

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**I made Len yandere for Rin! I don't know, I think I'v read way to many fanfictions of Len being obsessed with Rin as well as Len being the master while Rin is his sex slave...geez I'm becoming a weirdo. T_T**

**Review!**

**Reviews from last chapters!**

**XxK-KagamixX: Glad you love the story! and yes Rin will learn to love Len, but in a slow process... :3**

**cristal12997: Yeah the whole Master Len x Slave Rin thing is one of my favorite Rin x Len personalities, especially when Len will always be the seme and Rin the uke in all my lemon stories :3 and if you happen to remember the song that Len sung, please tell me what it was, I'm not interested on hearing it...if it's a RinxLen song of course. XD**

**NessaTheSinner: I'm sorry I made Len like this, but I can't help it, blame all the lemon RinxLen stories I have a lot...and thanks for liking my writing XD**

**Rinxlenforever: Yesh Rin will learn to love Len, because Len will simply force her...just kidding...okay maybe not completely...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! chapter 4 is here! and again I'm sorry I couldn't update faster, but you know been busy with school, but at least I'm not too busy on the weekends!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

I was making breakfast for both me and Rin after we finally woke up, Rin was tied up to the chair and table, with a blindfold around her eyes, still can't let her see what the kitchen looks like, or else she could find a way to escape.

"Leeeeeen! is the blindfold really necessary?" Rin whined.

"Well considering I know you have a great memory of you're surroundings, I can't have you know what the kitchen looks like and find a way to escape," I replied.

"Seriously Len, I think you watched too many movies," Rin said.

"Well let's face it, those movies do show many ways for the hero to escape, so by examining how he/she escapes, then I know how I can trap you, without you escaping ever," I said.

"You are a psychopath!" Rin exclaimed.

"mmm I'm more of a yandere, esecially for you~" I said. "Now, why don't we give you these waffles, with syrup and whip cream," I said as I cut a piece of waffle, and pushed it towards Rin's mouth.

Luckily, Rin didn't complain about it, and cooperate.

"It's good, huh?" I asked.

"...Okay I'll admit, it's pretty good," Rin said.

"Heh, thanks...maybe when we have out little 'fun', I can put some of this whip cream all over your sexy body," I suggested while licking my lips.

Rin didn't reply, but just gulp and blush madly. While I continued feeding Rin, I heard the door bell ring.

"What the heck? I wasn't expecting anyone," I thought to myself.

I quickly untied Rin from the chair and table, and carried her to the nearby closet, and use her bow to tie her mouth.

"Mmph?"

"Shhh, don't worry Rin, I'll come back for you," I whispered. I closed the door and quickly rushed towards the door.

Once I opened the door, I was was surprised and angry at who was at the door.

"K-kaito-san, w-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well...I'v been looking for Rin for awhile, I tried calling her, but every time I do, a voice machine would keep saying that her number doesn't exist anymore, and I'm getting worried, and wondered if you know where she could be," Kaito said.

"Well, um she said she is on a trip for awhile, I don't know when, but she's gone, and decided not to have her phone around, so she deleted her phone number, since she doesn't want it to disturb her trip," I lied.

"R-really? weird, why would she delete her own phone number, and not tell me she was going on a trip?" Kaito said.

"Oh well you see, you know Rin, she can some times be a bit weird, so yeah, Rinny being weird and decided to delete her phone number! eh heh," I lied.

"...I guess that might be true...but it still doesn't explain why she didn't tell me she was leaving," Kaito said.

"Well she personally told me that since she...loves...you so much, she didn't want you or her to be sad while she's gone, so she didn't want to tell you," I lied.

"Oh...that's sweet of her, well I can't wait for her to come back then!" Kaito said cheerfully.

"I highly doubt that," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey you know, Rin thought it would be a good idea if both me and you can hang out, since Rin and you are both best friends and all, so I thought maybe, while I'm dating Rin, me and you can hang out and be friends," Kaito said.

I just stared at Kaito, there is no way in hell I'll ever become friends with and ice cream loving, girl stealing, weirdo!

"Um...sorry Kaito, but me being busy with my job and stuff, I don't think I'll be able to hang out," I lied.

"Oh...okay, I guess I can eat some ice cream and wait for Rin to come back," Kaito said. "Anyways thanks for your time, and telling me where Rin is!" Kaito exclaimed as he started walking off.

"Yeah no problem! you fucker..." I said the last part quietly to myself. I closed the door. I was so angry right now, how dare he come to my home and ask me where my love could be! that bastard deserves to die!

I was so angry that I almost forgot that Rin was still locked inside the closet. I quickly rushed towards the closet, and got Rin out.

"...W-was that Kaito-kun?" Rin asked.

"...Y-yeah," I said knowing I could never lie to Rin.

"...You know Len, you could at least try to be friends with him," Rin said.

"Like hell I would become friends with someone who took you away from me," I said a bit loudly.

"Len! he didn't take me away from you! I chose to be with him! you shouldn't be blaming him! instead you should...blame me for not know your feelings..." Rin said.

"...You know I can't blame you Rin," I said.

"...Maybe you should," Rin said.

I kept getting mix emotions inside, I don't know whether I should hate her or Kaito, or just continue loving Rin, I was mainly confuse on what to do. I finally decided not to get mad at Rin, I just love her too much, and I hope what I'm about to do will let her know I love her. Before I could let her talk, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to me, and I kissed her with a lot of passion and love.

I saw Rin's eyes widen and was blushing madly, but soon she started to close her eyes and kissed back, I was happy, she's kissing me back, she is literally kissing me back, we stayed like that for a couple a seconds, but it felt like eternity. I finally pulled away, and looked into Rin's beautiful, deep blue eyes.

"I just hope you know I love you and only you," I said.

"...Y-you are a better kisser than...Kaito," Rin said, and she didn't put the word 'kun' in that blue haired bastard's name.

"Well I have been practicing," I said.

"W-with that doll look-alike of me?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'll admit, she doesn't kiss back like how you did," I said with a smirk.

She was blushing madly by now.

"S-shut up!" Rin exclaimed.

"You know I decided to give you two options for today's 'fun', choice one, I can have sex with you right now with the whip cream I said earlier, or choice two, we can just kiss each other for awhile," I said.

"I-I..."

"Sounds like you want me to get the whip cream," I said.

She widen her eyes and blush even harder if that was possible.

"I-I'll just take that kiss!" she exclaimed.

I gave her a smirk.

"Alright then, but tomorrow, we will be doing choice one no matter what," I whispered into her right ear. I then lifted her chin up a bit, and started kissing her once again.

Don't worry Rin, you learn to love me and me only sooner or later.

* * *

**Sorry this was short, but I wanted to save the sexyness for the next chapter, and again sorry I couldn't update faster, but I'm trying...sorta.**

**Reviews from last chapter**

**Akabari: Yeah those personalities for Rin and Len are one of my favorites, especially since I mostly consider Len to be the Seme and Rin the Uke :3**

**hithosihayabusa: Yeah I also like seeing my beloved Rin be tortured sometime, as long as it's not to extreme, and in the end Len-kun will be there to comfort her and love her, even if he's the one torturing her, and no I don't really feel like making Rin a slut, since I'm not that cruel, even if she isn't real, and holy wow, that is...way too perverted yet sexy at the same time, I might do that maybe.**

**cristal12997: Thanks! my English teacher did say I am good at writing stories, and I think I might have seen a video of the song, but I keep forgetting the name, and too bad Rin isn't the girl or whatever, but oh well!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so sorry! I'm sorry I'm not able to update faster and all, but you know, school is being a jerk face Q~Q but never fear chapter 5 is here! Enjoy!**

**Rin and Len: Rosey does not own Vocaloid!**

**Rosey: *takes Rin away***

**Len: HEY!**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I didn't know why, but when Len kisses me, it feels weird, but in a good way. I never felt this sensation when I kiss Kaito-kun, so why am I feeling it with Len?

"Wow Rinny, you're a really good kisser, especially when you kiss back~" Len said.

"Sh-shut up!" I exclaimed a bit embarrassed.

Len chuckled at my blushing face, still, kissing Len wasn't so bad.

"You know Rin, I really want to try a few more toys for our fun, as well as the whip cream~" Len said seductively.

"W-what!? y-you said we would do that tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"True, but I'm pretty horny, and I really need you Rin~"

I was blushing red right about now, I just wish we can go back to the kissing stuff again. Len soon lead me to his bedroom, while bringing the whip cream with him. Once we reached his bedroom, he laid me on his bed, and used some rope to tie my arms, he then went towards his closet and brought out the box that has the word "Toys" on it, I really wish it were toys, but knowing it wasn't, I couldn't help but shudder at what he'll insert into me this time.

"Let's see...oh how about this one," Len said as he pulled out a vibrator dildo.

I honestly don't know why people would want that, the size looks a bit too big, and looks very cold as well.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll set it on low for now, but when I know you want more, I'll make this beauty go higher," Len said.

He then lowered his head, and kissed me on the lips, his tongue pushed into my mouth and his tongue traveled everywhere in my mouth. He then brought his hands to my breasts and started playing with them, when he pinched my buds, my I couldn't help but moan.

He then brought the vibrator near my entrance, and he pushed the thing inside of me.

"Kya!~" I screamed.

What I really hate about this situation is that in the beginning it hurts like hell, but as I start getting use to it, the pleasure feels amazing. Len then lowered his head to kiss my neck, I'll admit, the way he uses his tongue, it feels so good. Len then bit onto my skin, and I groan from both pleasure and pain.

I felt my womanhood getting wetter and wetter the more he teases with my breasts and kisses my neck. I couldn't help but feel like I was in my own little world for awhile, until he put the vibrator higher and higher.

"Ah!~"

Len then lowered his head towards my breasts, and started to lick on my right nipple, gosh this felt so amazing, wait...a few days ago I was against this! why am I starting to enjoy this!?

Suddenly, I my stomach felt weird, it felt like I was going to explode, and then-

"AHHHHHHHHH!~" I screamed from my orgasm.

"G-geez Rin, your screams really make me really hard, I think it's my turn to have some fun here," Len said as he took the vibrator out of me and started undoing his pants.

I started blushing at his manhood, I know I have seen it before and all, but seriously that thing is huge! Len then got on top of me, and position himself near my entrance, without moment later, he plunge into me.

"Ah!~"

Since I was used to the vibrator inside of me, Len being inside of me wasn't really that painful, it was more pleasurable, and I love it~

"L-Len g-go faster~" I begged.

"Already enjoying it Rinny?" Len chuckled.

No matter, he eventually start pumping into me faster and harder, it felt amazing. I then felt like my time was coming, and judging from Len's face and the way he was pumping into me faster, I knew his time was coming as well.

We both came.

"Ah!~"

"F-fuck..."

I felt Len's warm cum going inside of me, as well as leaking out of my entrance, once Len pulled away and laid next to me, he untied the ropes. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and started cuddling with me.

"Wow Rin, it actually felt more amazing, now that you actually participate," Len said.

He was right, I actually joined in this time, I don't know why I did that...maybe...maybe I'm actually enjoying it now...maybe that's it.

"Who knows Rin, I might let you go sooner or later," Len said as he smile at me.

That smile, it just made my heart melt, my face was blushing, and before I knew it, I pulled him towards me and kissed him.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Rin kissed Len this time! does this mean Rin is starting to fall for Len? find out on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I have time, I felt like I should make another chapter of Slave for all of you, especially since I thought the last chapter was a bit too short, so to satisfy you guys, here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

...Rin was kissing me...

RIN IS FUCKING KISSING ME!

Either I died and gone to heaven, or Rin is actually kissing me right now...whatever it was, I'm enjoying every second of it.

Rin suddenly pulled away, while breathing rapidly to catch her breath, she then starred at me with her cute blushing face, and her eyes widen, realizing what she just did.

"...I-I'm sorry Len-kun...I didn't-"

I interrupted her sentence by kissing her again, this time with more passion and love into it, if that was possible, I saw her eyes widen from me suddenly kissing her, but soon she started kissing me back and closed her eyes while putting her arms around my neck.

I'm in heaven.

Suddenly I heard the phone ring, I really didn't want to stop kissing Rin, but Rin pulled away anyways, so I can pick up the phone, when I looked at her face, her face showed disappointment, I guess she also didn't want the kiss to stop.

I picked up the phone, and was surprised to hear my assistant, Teto, calling me.

"Teto? what is it? why'd you call me?" I asked.

"S-sorry sir, I know you usually don't want to come to the office and all, but we need you personally to sign a few papers, so I really need you to come over," Teto explained.

I was worried, I know Rin kissed me back just a few minutes ago, but I can't leave her in the mansion all by herself, it's not that I don't trust her...okay it was, but hey just because we kissed, doesn't mean I can trust Rin just yet.

"Teto, can't you just come over instead?"

"Sorry sir, but the papers need to be sign here, besides, there seems to be a storm coming soon, and I don't really want to stay at you mansion, until the weather clears, especially when you are a busy man at home," Teto explained.

"Crap..." I mumbled. "Alright Teto, I'll meet you at the office."

I then hung the phone up, and started panicking, what am I suppose to do! I can' leave Rin here, but I also have to go to the office, I then thought of an idea that might work hopefully.

"Hey Rin, my office called, and they told me, I have to meet them there to sign a few papers, and it's not that I don't trust you or anything, but I think I'll have to take you with me," I said.

"...Couldn't you just tie me up while you're gone?" Rin asked.

I was actually surprised that Rin would say that, I thought she would be happy to go outside again.

"I-I would, but if a robber comes to the mansion, and sees you, I wouldn't want you to get hurt, or worse, be raped by them," I explained. Honestly, it was the truth, there has been a few burglars trying to break in before Rin came here, the only reason not many are around anymore, is because I'm home most of the time and a gun that I can use if one tries to break in while I'm home.

"...A-alright...but you know I can't leave like this," Rin said as she pointed to her hot, naked, sweaty body.

If I wasn't in a rush right now, I would have banged her right about now.

"G-good point, just go take a shower, and I'll get your clothes," I said as I handed her a towel.

"Alright...no funny business now," Rin said with a smirk.

I just laughed while my face heated up. I went to the laundry room, and took out the clothes she wore on the day of the dinner party, luckily was able to clean them, I then took the clothes to my bedroom, when I heard the shower turned on.

"Hm...I don't think we ever did it in there before...wait! Len get a grip, you don't have time to be horny now, you need to get ready," I said to myself. Even though I hesitated, I continued walking towards my bedroom, ignoring my perverted mind.

I laid the clothes on my bed, and started dressing myself, when I finally finished, I heard Rin opening the door. I looked towards the door, and saw Rin wrapped in a towel, her hair wet, and looking more beautiful by the minute.

"...L-Len-kun, why are you starring at me like that?" Rin asked.

I snapped out of my trance and quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Um uh n-no reason...anyways! your clothes are on the bed, so get dress," I said.

She did what she was told, and started getting dressed, I couldn't help but continue starring at her hot, beautiful figure, how much I just want to take her already, but my job has to ruin it, so I ignored my urges, and started getting ready myself.

"Done," Rin said.

I just nodded and we both started walking towards my car. Once we were in my car I drove to the city to get to my work. Then at a stop light, I saw a flash of blue next to me. It was Kaito.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I cursed.

Rin was sitting next to me, and the roof of the car is down, if he sees Rin next to me, he'll know I lied about the whole Rin being on vacation. Luckily he didn't see us yet, so I told Rin to duck her head, I was actually surprised she obeyed, and ducked her head low enough for no one to see her in the car. Kaito then saw me, and said a hello. I didn't have time to reply because the stop light turned green. on my review mirrors, I saw Kaito looking somewhat shock, but just shrugged it off.

We finally reached towards the office, and I took Rin inside with me, we were greeted by Teto, but Teto was a bit surprised to see Rin with me.

"Oh! I didn't know would bring a friend with him, if I knew you were coming I would have brought some refreshments," Teto said.

"I-it's quite alrigh t," Rin said.

Teto just smiled at her.

"Rin, why don't you wait here in the lounge room, while me and Teto work on those papers," I suggested.

"Okay," Rin said as she entered the lounge room and closed the door behind her.

"Nice girl Len, is she your girlfriend?" Teto asked with a mischievous smile.

"Y-yeah she's...my girlfriend," Honestly I wasn't sure, I always dreamed of Rin being my girlfriend, but does she consider me her boyfriend? especially since I practically kidnapped her. But that kiss earlier...I have a feeling she shares the feelings I have for her.

Teto then chuckled lightly, and we both continued walking towards my office to sign those papers, I just hope I can manage long enough, cause if I can't, then I'm just going to have to rape Rin in the office.

* * *

**Yay for love...I guess...anyways I hope you guys like it! and I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry this took awhile! but you know busy busy busy, not only that but I wanted to write something else before I forget about it, so now here is chapter 7 you've guys been waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

"And done."

"Thank you sir," Teto said.

"No problem, now if you excuse me, but me and Rin better be getting home," I said.

"I'm sorry ! but I'm afraid that might be impossible, do to the storm on the news, if you drive home now, you might be caught in the storm, and I heard it's very dangerous," Teto said.

_"Damn it!" _I thought.

"Maybe you and can stay at my place until the storm is over, my apartment isn't far away from here, so we'll be safe from the storm," Teto offered.

"No thank you Teto, you go on ahead home, Me and Rin can just stay here until the storm is over," I said.

"You sure? my place isn't far away," Teto said.

"I'll be fine, besides, Rin gets...uncomfortable if she stays in a stranger's house for awhile," I lied.

"Oh okay, well I hope you and will be safe for awhile," Teto said.

"We will, thanks," I said.

Teto just nodded and headed off home, leaving me and Rin the only two in this entire building. And I just thought of a way to pass the time.

"Riiiiinnnnn!~"

"Len is that you? is it time for us to go home now?" Rin asked.

"Well we have some bad news, Teto informed me that there is a storm coming, and if we go home now, we might be caught in the storm, so I decided we should stay here until the storm passes," I said.

"Oh dear! guess it's just you, me, and Teto," Rin said.

"About that, turns out Teto lives close around here, so she went home, which means, it's just you and me for awhile~" I said.

"L-Len...you're not thinking of..."

"Oh yes Rinny dear, we'll be doing it in my little office of mine," said as I leaned closer to Rin, while resting my left hand on top of my desk.

"...B-but...wouldn't someone notice?"

"Don't worry, I'll just clean up the mess, so the janitor doesn't have to," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"..." Rin just looked away while blushing a scarlet red on her face.

I quickly pulled her even more closer, making sure there wasn't even a tiny bit of space between us, I then grabbed her chin and made her look at me, and I kissed her. I carried Rin, so she can sit on my desk and rubbed her back.

"mmm" Rin moaned.

I then pulled away.

"Your moans are always so beautiful Rin-chan~" I said as I lowered my head so I can start licking her neck.

"Ah...nng!"

I then moved my hands to rub her inner thighs, every time I went up and down, I would go higher and higher until I reached her panties. I started rubbing her already wet core through her panties.

"Nng...ahh!...L-Len!"

I then slowly pulled her panties down, until they were completely off. I then used one finger to thrust into her.

"Ah! L-Len! nng...mmm"

I thrust into her faster and faster, while adding a finger, when I reached three, I started slowing down and got my fingers out. Rin was panting. I then lowered my head so I can start licking her forbidden area.

"Nng...n-not...there..."

I ignored her pleas and continued licking her delicious juices, I kept making my tongue go deeper into her, while my hands went up to her shirt and unlatching her bra. Once I successfully unlatched her bra, I immediately played with her breasts.

"Ah...ah..."

I could tell Rin was at her limit, so I shoved my tongue as deep as I can, while my free hand lifted her leg up, so I can get deeper better.

"AHHHHH!~"

Rin came and her juices were everywhere, especially on my face. I then licked up her juices and stood up, so I can take my pants off. I then position myself towards her entrance, and before I could let Rin say anything, I rammed into her.

"AHHHHH! LEEEEENNNN!"

I waited for her to calm down and when she did, I slowly thrust into her.

"Hnnng...nnng..ah ah!"

I started pacing faster and faster, and Rin started to moan and pant louder and louder.

"Gyaaa! fuck fuck fuck!" Rin cursed.

I then leaned in for a kiss, and I thrust into her a bit more faster and rougher. I felt my time was coming, so with one last thrust, I came in her, some of my juice leaked out of her and it was getting on the desk and floor. I started panting and trying to catch my breath.

"F-fuck..." I said while getting out of her.

"I seriously hope I don't get pregnant..." Rin complained.

"Well...I did buy you those birth pills, so you'll be fine," I said.

"...Len..."

"Yes?"

"I-is it weird that I'm enjoying this...now..." Rin said.

"...N-no, are you..."

"I-I think I am...I...I...-"

"I love you," I said for her.

"..." Rin then smiled at me. "I love you too, Len-kun."

* * *

**GASP! Rin loves Len now! but what will happen with Kaito! and how will this new found love end! find out on the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Chapter 8 and it looks like Rin-chan has finally committed her love towards Len-kun! what will happen next? and what will happen once Kaito finds out? find out right now!**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

It has been a couple of months since I realized my feelings for Len and confessed them to him, I don't really know why I have these feelings, or why I have them now, but whatever the case is, I love Len-kun, and he really loves me too, and that's what matters...I just hope Kaito doesn't find out...

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

It has been months since Rin left for her trip, and I'm a bit worried, no one should be gone that long, especially when she has to run her business, one still bothers me the most is that she hasn't called me yet, and she didn't even tell me she was going anywhere at all! seriously, what the heck! I'm her boyfriend, she should be telling me things like this, but one thing still makes me suspicious was her best friend, what was his name again? Ren...Ken...Ben? ...no wait Len! yeah that's it...maybe I should go over to his place and see if he heard anything from Rin.

**Len's P.O.V.**

I started kissing Rin on the couch, it's actually weird making out with her in the living room, but it's nice having a change in scenery once and awhile. I finally decided to let Rin roam around the mansion, I pretty much fully trust her enough that she won't escape, and what makes me even more happy is when I come back to the mansion, and Rin would greet me, it makes me happy knowing she'll always stay here and never leave me.

I continued kissing her, and using my tongue to rub inside her mouth, I'm finally glad she's actually participating this time, I started rubbing her arm, while my free hand went up the back of her shirt and started unlatching her bra, I was about to unhook her bra when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it, and we were about to get to the good part," I said a bit out of breath.

"Just go answer the door Len-Len, the quicker you do that, the sooner we can continue~" Rin said a bit seductively.

I couldn't help, but blush and how cute and sexy she was, so I quickly stood up and walked towards the door. Once I opened the door, I was surprised to see Kaito the bastard.

"What do you want?" I said a bit coldly.

"Well, I-I'm just getting worried about Rin, and I was wondering if she has called you yet," Kaito explained.

"Sorry, but no I haven't heard her yet," I lied.

"Damn it, I would have thought she would at least call you or something," Kaito said.

"Well sorry to tell you man, but Rin hasn't called me or anything," I lied.

"I'm just worried about her," Kaito said.

I don't know why, but I didn't like it when Kaito worries about her, I should be the only one to worry about her, I should be the only one who cares about her, **I should be the only one to love her!**

"Listen, Kaito, you should just forget about her, maybe she left for her "trip" so she can get away from you," I said coldly.

Kaito gaved me an angry look.

"What that suppose to mean?" Kaito said a bit angrily.

"What I mean is, Rin probably didn't tell you she was going somewhere is because she's tired of you, she wants to be away from you, heck I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to break up with you," I said.

"R-Rin would never do that, she loves me too much," Kaito said.

"Oh really? then why would she leave like that? why would she not bring her phone? and why would she just tell me and not you about this?" I said.

"S-shut up..."

"Face it! She doesn't care about you anymore!"

"Shut up."

"I bet all my money that once she comes back, the first thing she'll do is break up with you!"

"SHUT UP!" Kaito shouted as he tackled me.

He started punching my face and I tried pushing him off me.

"GET OFF!" I yelled at him.

"Not till you take back what you said about me and Rin!" He shouted.

I tried scratching his face to get him off me, I then saw him take the vase from my end table and was about to strike me when I heard Rin yell.

"STOP!" Rin yelled.

Kaito looked at Rin's direction and dropped the vase.

"R-Rin? w-what are you doing here?" Kaito asked as he finally got off me and started walking towards Rin's direction.

"...Kaito...I-"

"Rin! where have you been! I'v been so worried about you! d-did that bastard lie about you leaving on some trip? did he kidnapped you!? God did he rape you!? don't worry Rin, I'll protect you, now let's go so we can find the police and arrest this bast-"

"KAITO!" Rin exclaimed.

"..."

Rin let out a big sigh and looked at Kaito with a furious face.

"Kaito, you could have killed him! what were you thinking? you are not the person I thought you were," Rin said.

"N-no Rin, he just, about you and I just..."

"No Kaito...it was a big mistake for me to ever fall for you, I thought you were different...but I guess I was wrong," Rin said.

"B-but he...what are you saying?" Kaito said.

"...I'm saying it's over...I never want to see you ever again."

"...Rin please," Kaito begged.

"It best for you to find someone else...because I now know my heart will always belong to Len-kun," Rin said.

I just starred at Rin and smile at her.

"...Goodbye Rin..." Kaito then walked out the door and went home.

I was so happy right now, Kaito can finally leave us alone! Rin is now mine! I was about to give Rin a hug when I saw tears in her eyes.

"L-Len-kun..." she cried.

I hugged her while her face was on my chest, she started sniffing.

"It'll be okay Rin, I promise, things will get better," I reassured her.

"I know Len-kun...I just feel bad for Kaito..." Rin said.

Even though Rin just sayed she loves me and only me, I still couldn't help but get a bit angry when she mentioned Kaito, but at least she didn't put the word "kun" at the end.

"Don't worry, like you said, he'll find someone else and he'll be okay, just give him time," I said.

"Okay Len-kun, she then lifted her head to look at me and and smiled.

I lowered my head to kiss her on the lips, suddenly I spotted something shining on the floor.

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"Looks like the wedding ring Kaito was suppose to give you..." I said.

"Oh..."

I then thought of an idea that will probably make both me and Rin happy for all eternity. I crouched down, with one leg bent. I then took the ring and held her hand.

"Rin Kagane, will you marry me?" I asked.

Rin looked at me with widen eyes, she the smiled and not care if the ring was actually from Kaito.

"...Yes!"

* * *

**Aw! so much fluff...but yeah...Kaito and Rin's relationship is over forever! and the next chapter will be the last, so yeah! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosey here! and sorry that it took awhile to make this, but I was busy, and I needed some ideas on how to end this! so at last, this is the last chapter of this lovely lemon story, and don't worry, I'll make sure to add a good sex scene into this one :3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

It has been months now, but me and Rin were finally getting ready to be married, it actually feels weird having everyone, including Kaito, to be here on our wedding, and yet they still don't know what I done to Rin, heck I'm surprised that Kaito's big mouth didn't blab about it to the police, but as long as I'm standing here, waiting for the bride.

As we all waited for the bride to come, I spotted Gumi, with a happy smile, and Teto, with tears in her eyes. I even see Kaito, talking to Meiko, who was our wedding planner, looks like Kaito will be getting over the break up with Rin very soon.

Finally I saw my beautiful bride, and soon to be wife, Rin.

Rin was walking down the aisle, with her beautiful smile on her face, she then stood in front of me and we both looked into each other's eyes, finally the minister said his words and now, all me and Rin have to do is say, 'I do'.

"Do you Kagamine Len, take Kagane Rin as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Kagane Rin, take Kagamine Len as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"...I do!"

"Then may your lives be happy for all eternity, and you may kiss the bride."

I kissed Rin on the lips and I could hear cheers from the crowd, but I didn't care, I am finally with my Rin, and I know for sure, no one will ever take her away.

**During their honeymoon**

"Rin! are you done yet? you know how much I hate waiting!" I exclaimed.

"Hold on Len!" Rin shouted back.

"Well hurry up! you know I can't wait any longer," I said.

"Alright alright, I'm done, see," Rin said.

I stared at Rin with lust and admiration, she was wearing a night gown that was almost see through, and from what I see, she's not wearing her panties.

"No panties Rinny?" I said.

"Well, since we are going to do it, why bother," Rin answered.

"Good point," I said. I then pushed Rin down onto the hotel bed, and started kissing her deeply.

Rin moved her arms from my chest and put them around my head, she then started kissing back with much passion and lust as I am. I then pulled away.

"Geez Rin, you're starting to become a better kisser now~" I said seductively.

"Oh so, you're saying I was a bad kisser before?"

"No, but now that we're married, it feels a thousand times more better," I said as I continued kissing her.

My free hand started rubbing her inner thighs, while my other hand was trying to take my boxers off. I finally got my boxers of, and my erect member was finally released. I then pulled up Rin's gown, and position myself to her entrance.

"You ready?" I asked.

"When have you ever asked me if I was ready?" Rin asked.

"I thought I might as well ask you, so I can be a good husband," I said.

"You already are a good husband," Rin said.

I smiled at my wife and kissed her on her lips, I started kissing her down her jawlines and reached her neck, where I started sucking and licking. I the finally thrust into Rin's entrance, and she moaned in pain, which means she was already use to it going into her many times in the past.

I continued thrusting into her, and I can feel her entrance getting tighter by the minute.

"F-fuck Rin, you pussy is getting really tight," I said as I continued my thrust.

"And who's...nng...f-fault i-is that," Rin said while panting rapidly.

I just continued his thrust until he felt like he was reaching his peak.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" I exclaimed as he came.

I then fell onto the bed with Rin next to me, we were both panting after having the best sex ever.

"God, I hope every time we have sex, it'll feel as amazing as that," I said.

"Yeah, and hopefully you won't use me as your little sex slave anymore," Rin said.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," I said.

"I know, though who would have thought that me becoming your little sex slave got me into falling in love with you," Rin said.

"Well it was bound to happen, after all, I am the most good looking guy ever," I boasted.

"More like a shota," Rin joked.

"H-hey! I'm not a shota!" I exclaimed.

Rin just laughed and kissed me on my nose.

"Doesn't matter, because I love you," Rin said with a smile.

"...I love you too," I said.

We then hugged each other and started falling into sleep, people were right, love can make anyone do stupid things.

**The End!**

* * *

**Sorry that the last chapter was short and all, but I couldn't think of a better ending, but anyways, I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter, and I hope you guys love this story, and hope to see you next time! Bye!**


End file.
